gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Chaos Rings Re:Prequel Trilogy
Note : This acticle actually FAN-MADE, but hoping CHAOS RINGS will be Remake. CHAOS RINGS RE: Trilogy is the remake version to three games of CHAOS RINGS Series, it will be available for PlayStation 4, PlayStation 4 Pro, Switch, Xbox One X and STEAM. The graphical identical using "Unreal Engine 4" which re-doing assets from scratch with new elements which includes in Three Games with major gameplay improvement. As the remake game would included new elements gameplay, additional original story, expansion detailed gameplay, compatibility traditional controller and compatibility for PlayStation Network. Title * CHAOS RINGS (Original Main series of CHAOS RINGS franchise) * CHAOS RINGS Omega (Prequel to CHAOS RINGS, set 10.000 years before). * CHAOS RINGS II (Indirect sequel to CHAOS RINGS). Change Visual * Remade visual graphics, with vibrant looks and more beautifully with PS4 Spec-Technology using Unreal Engine 4 which recreated new shapes atmosphere, new graphical enhancement, and new major improvement. * FULL-HD 1080p resolution and 4K resolution output support for PlayStation 4. * 60 FPS Support with widescreen 16:9 support. * Remake new direction story cutscene to be adapted into Unreal Engine 4. * Background and UI design has been recreated to adapted on Unreal Engine 4 and new revised UI design has been adjustment into new way look. * Recreation game with full-power of Unreal Engine 4 will created a new anti-aliasing and higher detailed shadows supports. * Visual effect and special effects has been included in the remakes game. * PlayStation trophies and achievement support. * Visual 2.5D areas has been remake with full-power of unreal engine with unique process of areas and more. Sound * The sound quality improvement and voice quality, including 7.1 HD Dolby surround support, also the sound quality has been adjustement. * Newly arrangements for three games soundtrack as CHAOS RINGS, CHAOS RINGS OMEGA and CHAOS RINGS II. * 45 new soundtrack for each three games with new elements music tuned added. * English Language Voice has been recorded. the game will included new Dual-Audio for Japanese and English. * Recorded new dialogue for each three games with new lines and new sound effect. * New theme songs for each three games. Character Model * Characters model underwent improvement with power of Unreal Engine 4, new expression personality and traits for each of them added to the new dialogue. * Characters personality improvement with new personality and background. * Unreal Engine which made characters direction has been change additionally with new direction. * New moved style for Battle system which can perform attack for three times, and pair attack, and magic with different attacks. * Special effects on characters has been added. * Pair attack will had different attack direction from party. as Party has one member, you can combine your attack, and skill to perform additional damages to the enemies. Enhancement System Basic Control & Menu Enhancement * The amount of save data slots for each game has been increased from three to 20 slots. * UI Items slot has been divided into two slot, and amount items has been increased into 99. * The maximum amount of single items you can hold has been increased from 90 to 99. * You can now switch between the item menu tabs with single button. * Shortcut controls have been added to the item menu. * The UI design has been adjusted to make each equipment's empty slot amount easier to understand. Battle Enhancement * The amount additional damages from enemy has been revised. * The battle balanced has been revised. * Rakhasasa Lotus moved action has been revised which delivered Four Times attack combo to enemies with additional amount damages. * Asura Lotus moved action has been revised which delivered 7 times combo attack to enemies with additional damages. * The probability that an enemy will inflict status ailments such as paralysis or sleep has been lowered. * New direction moved attack on enemies. Other * Gameplay for CHAOS RINGS and CHAOS RINGS OMEGA are based on CHAOS RINGS II Improvement Gameplay. System * Auto-save function added. * Retry mode added which can reduced hit stop. * The feature added for Galery. * "Return to title" has been added. * Bestiary added to the game. * Characters data been added to the game. Features CHAOS RINGS * A gameplay based on CHAOS RINGS II Gameplay included Awakenings feature, Break Gauge, Charge Gauge and Advent Pair command feature has been added to the gameplay. * Level Gauge skill has been added. * Over 25 new cutscene added which expand new characterization focused on main characters. it also expand support characters interaction, which also new expansion story and extended original story which detailed the story. one new cutscene for Ayuta scenario shown flashbacks before Ayuta's demise in CHAOS RINGS OMEGA. * All-Cinematic scene has been adapted into Unreal Engine 4 which creating a new expression and feelings which never shown before in original games. it also expand further story with more detailed and more which didn't show up. * 8 actual cutscene has been remade and adapted into Cinematic with unreal Engine 4 which can express main feelings to the characters and expression that never been shown in original. * Rewritten script of CHAOS RINGS Remake which matched to modernize script style and revised some error translation with new one. * 50 new dialogue which considered as additional story which written by yukinori kitajima, with new personal background, new expression, new story and more detailed. it also had more sentences story connection which ties with CHAOS RINGS OMEGA. * New areas : Ruin town, and Hollow fragments. * 20 new awakening skills available for each characters through on levels gauage skills. with attack skill and magic skill which perform additional damages to enemies, it can also absorbing enemies HP, or had special effect on enemies. CHAOS RINGS Omega * A Gameplay based on CHAOS RINGS II Gameplay included Awakenings features, Break Gauge, Charge Gauge and Advent Pair command feature has been added to the gameplay. * Over 20 new cutscene added which expand new characterization focused on main characters. it also expand support characters interaction, which also new expansion story and extended original story which detailed the story. * All-Cinematic scene has been adapted into Unreal Engine 4 which creating a new expression and feelings which never shown before in original games. it also expand further story with more detailed and more which didn't show up. * 8 actual cutscene has been remade and adapted into Cinematic with unreal Engine 4 which can express main feelings to the characters and expression that never been shown in original. * New cencorship for ages. * Rewritten script of CHAOS RINGS OMEGA Remake which matched to modernize script style and revised some error translation with new one, and some sexual words has been added and being adjustement. * 42 new dialogue which considered as additional story which written by yukinori kitajima, with new personal background, new expression, new story and more detailed, included more-detailed characters background. * New Areas : Rift Dimension. * 30 new awakening skills available for each characters through on levels gauge skills. with attack skill and magic skill which perform additional damages to enemies, it can also absorbing enemies HP, or had special effect on enemies. CHAOS RINGS II * A Gameplay improved on CHAOS RINGS II Gameplay. * Over 35 new cutscene added which expand new characterization focused on main characters and support characters. it also expand support characters interaction, which also new expansion story and extended original story which detailed the story. * All-Cinematic scene has been adapted into Unreal Engine 4 which creating a new expression and feelings which never shown before in original games. it also expand further story with more detailed and more which didn't show up. * 20 actual cutscene has been remade and adapted into Cinematic with unreal Engine 4 which can express main feelings to the characters and expression that never been shown in original. * New cencorship for ages. * Rewritten script of CHAOS RINGS OMEGA Remake which matched to modernize script style and revised some error translation with new one, and some sexual words has been added and being adjustement. * 50 new dialogue which considered as additional story which written by yukinori kitajima, with new personal background, new expression, new story and more detailed, included more-detailed characters background. * All-new expression background has been added in dialogue which added new humor to the story. * Expand story feature for "Prologue" which length story will be 2 hours before start of the main story, it shown more about his previous days before being called. * Flashback which only shown text has finally shown in cutscene. * New areas : Rift of Conjuring, Flower Evergarden, and Unknown Dimension. * New episode -Unknown- which shown Darwin close to the true form of disguise creator and suddenly felt trap in unknown dimension where shown four horsemen begin taking down darwin. Story length over 3-5 hours. Steam * Nvidia High-Quality Support added. * Choose voice language added Japanese and English. * Language added included English, Japanese, Chinese, Korean, France, Europe, Spanish and Indonesia. * 4K High Resolution Texture. * Dolby Atmos Sound Technology. * Costumize Keyboard & Mouse and Controller buttons. * Auto-Save featured. * The feature an option to skip cutscene. * Photo Mode can be save into gallery in computers. * Parameters mode activities, which includes unlimited Gil, unlimited GP and get all gift. * Built-in graphic option, Resolution, Anisotropic, Anti-Aliasing, Post-draw anti-aliasing, HBAO, Texture mode has been added. * Photos and Music can be saved in your computers. Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games